Kagome
by caughtonacliche
Summary: k and s all the standard stuff. honestly idk where this story is going. kag's fam dead, interesting turn in character.


I say this once I do not own InuYasha or any characters in it.

Kagome's POV

Finally I'm home and with any luck InuYasha will let me stay for a few weeks. Thank Kami its summer and I don't have to do any schoolwork for the moment. It's awfully quiet around here. I wonder where everyone is.

Kagome drops her infamous yellow book bag in the vestibule and walks past the living room and into the kitchen.

Thast weird Souta isn't playing any video games in the living room. That is unless mama bought him a t.v. for his room. They probably went out. Mama probably left a note on the counter for me.

Kagome walks into the kitchen and heads straight for the sink. She whistles as she reaches for the kettle on the stove and fills it with water from the sink.

I wonder how long i'll have a little peace to myself ? It's deathly quite in here. I guess it's been a while since I've been in the house by myself.

Kagome turns around to put the kettle on the stove when she notices an envelope on the counter with her name written on it. She puts the water to boil and opens the letter.

Dear Ms. Higurashi,

There is no way that I can easily write you this letter. I am a stranger to you and yet I am about to relate to you the most tragic of events that have taken place in your absence. Two weeks ago your grandfather apparently had a heart attack. Your mother and brother tried to rush him to the hospital. In the rush to get to the hospital the driver of the vehicle ran a red light. Ji Chan and Souta were instantly killed. Your mother had internal injuries but survived for the following twenty-four hours. No one else was hurt.

I was asked to pass on this message " I love you, we all do, now don't go beating yourself up about anything." On the bequest of your mother I have handled all the arrangements. Your family is buried near the God tree. The house is yours, along with all its positions. There is a trust fund to take care of the shrine and house. You have also been granted the status of an adult. I myself do not understand how this is possible but it is so. Your allowance of every week will be two thousand in cash. Here's the first of it.

I hope you heed your mother's word. If I can be of any assistance please do not hesitate to ask.

Sincerely,

Detective Aisho

Kagome stared at the paper willing herself to cry, to yell, to go mad. The deathly calm that had overtaken her since the beginning of the letter was starting to scare her. She jumped when the teakettle began to whistle. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet placed a tea bag in it and filled it to the bream with the hot liquid. As she sat down at the counter she wrapped her hand around the cup brought it to her lips. And then she began to cry.

I wasn't home. I'm never home. I'm so sorry mama. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this. I didn't want this to happen. How will I go on? I have no family. Mama! Mama! Why did you leave me? Or did I leave you?

Kagome walked out the house. Once she reached the God tree and the three graves she layed down.

_Mama I just want to be close to you. I just want you to be with me._

Kagome watched as the colors faded from the sky. The shadows played across her tear streaked face. She felt safe for the moment and surrounded by a familiar spirit

Souta would have told me that its all cool and to keep my chin up. Ji Chan would have told me to be strong. O mama what would you have told me?** I would have told you to follow your heart.** I will mama I will I promise.

Kagome walked into the house and up to her room where she fell asleep. Kagome opened her eyes to the soft pink rays of the sun warming her face. She took a deep breath and held it.

What is today going to feel like? I don't have any family. I'm all alone.

And then she felt a cool breeze caress her face.

I'm strong. I'm not alone. They are with me.

And with that thought Kagome let go of her breath. She got up, brushed her teeth, and took a shower. Kagome got dressed and took a minute to stop and look at herself in the mirror.

This isn't right. I'm not the same Kagome as yesterday. I know everyone thinks of me differently. I can't be what evryone wants me to be. Mama always told me to be true to myself.

Kagome grabbed the envelope of money on her way out the house and downtown. Once there Kagome walked through the streets until she saw an outfit in the window. She bought a pair of loose, white pants that looked like a skirt when her legs were close together, and a white shirt with a v line and bell sleeves that resembled a kimino. The shirt reached jut past her hips. After returning home she changed and headed towards the well.

It's time to go home now. Yes its time to go back to the feudal era. There is nothing to keep me here any longer.


End file.
